Book Three: Great Growth, Great Wars
Written By Buzzboygt (Director of Records of the CCC) Winter Election 2008 Chancellor Race For the position of Chancellor, Sheldomar ran unopposed, kinda. Wolfgang Von Orange ran against Sheldomar, but in his nomination acceptance stated, I'll accept the nomination, though I'm not sure if it needs to be seconded or not first. I will be voting for Sheldomar, and am 100 percent positive he'll win, but I'm curious if Edgepik or me will get any votes. : – Wolfgang Von Orange Edgepik did not accept his nomination and Sheldomar won the election. The exact vote count is unknown at this time. Minister of Foreign Affairs Race For the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, Edgepik ran unopposed. Minister of Internal Affairs Race For the position of Minister of Internal Affairs, Anton Chenoa II ran unopposed. Minister of Security Race The Minister of Security race tested the new Charter of the CCC. The alliance saw it's first tie, with no way to solve it. The alliance agreed to allow the out going High Council to vote for who would become Minister of Security. Cooper I was selected by the High Council to serve as Minister of Security by secret vote. Minister of Records Race The race for Minister of Records is shrouded in mystery, as the original vote has been lost, but Christian Land was the victor against Vojav. Minister of Recruitment Race The race for Minister of Recruitment was a hard and long one, but eventually led to a domination of two candidates, NewType and Greg is your ruler. These two argued over how one is to recruit. Greg is your ruler, a former member of MCXA, believed the methods used by MCXA should be implemented in the CCC, while NewType argued that his methods were better. Greg is you ruler eventually recanted the acceptance of his nomination due to NewType's aggressive nature, and NewType became the new Minister of Recruitment. Team Color for the CCC The top concern for the CCC was if the CCC should adopt a team color. The CCC had been a member of the Red Team Sphere before the New Pacific Order adopted the Moldavi Doctrine. It was also noted, "We almost won an election with Riva running a few months back against NPO" : – nate1865 After the passage of the Moldavi Doctrine, the CCC became a multi-colored alliance. Many members wanted to join the yellow sphere, in order to take over the political landscape of the yellow sphere. It was noted by a relatively new member, Bolak, that there was only one major alliance in the yellow sphere. Another member noted that the winning Senators from the sphere only won there seats with roughly 35 votes which would allow the CCC to gain a footing in the political landscape. KeyStroke boldly stated the following when posed with the question of a possible nick name for the alliance: "How about "The Golden Rulers"..... after all, The Golden Rule came from scripture." : – KeyStroke These ideas failed to materialize, however, because several nations were unwilling to leave their trading partners and it was thought that it will cause a decrease in new recruits. Sanctioned... Almost. In Feburary, the CCC became the closest in it's history from being sanctioned, it was within three spots of the sanctioned alliance. WE are close to being sanctioned only 25k-30k to go!!!!! :– Cooper I After this point, the CCC began to lag behind, and began to fall in the rankings, yet still increased overall Nation Strength. This was due to the emergence of new alliances that quickly grew and over took several sanctioned alliances of that time era. Wolfgang Steps Down; Nate1865 Steps up Wolfgang Von Orange announced that he was going to resign his position of Vice-Chancellor of the Christian Coalition of Countries. This led to Sheldomar to announce that of eight possible members – including Keystroke, Edgepik, and Nate1865 – he had selected Nate1865 as the new Vice-Chancellor. Spring Election Summer Election End of Isolationism; Beginning Friendships: Project Manifest Destiny After Nate1865 June victory, a great growth and public publicity began as a part of project Manifest Destiny. Though the Knights of Christ had fallen, two alliances within the Knights of Christ, The Holy Crusaders and Irish Republican Army, both merged into the alliance bringing their leadership and their members. The Manifest Destiny program appears to have been successful, as the alliance has nearly tripled in size and strength in less than half a year's time. At New Year's Eve 2007, the alliance had approximately 38 nations and 380,000 nation strength. By the end of June, the CCC had recruited its 100th member, but more importantly, their NS as of 6 July 2008 (8:34 PM server time) had officially passed the 1 million Nation Strength mark. In June and July of 2008, the CCC stepped out on a limb somewhat, into the realm of global politics, in what many of the CCC's older members called a true departure from the isolationism of the past. While the alliance tries to be friendly with all diplomats, they have been particularly close with the New Polar Order and the Greenland Republic. The CCC signed MDP's with the Greenland Republic and New Polar Order. These agreements were viewed by the alliance as great leaps to gaining prestige and honor throughout the OWF and alliance aboard, but also as a final step away from the alliance's prior stances toward global politics and relationships between the CCC and other alliances. Nate1865 Steps Down; Keystoke Steps In Real life circumstances forced the newly elected Nate1865 to step down. Anton Chenoa II then took over as the interim Chancellor, and appointed King Wilkinson as the interim Vice-Chancellor. An election was held a few weeks later, with the main contestants being Anton Chenoa II and Keystroke. During this time Keystroke introduced a new political tactic and appointed Samwise as his Vice-Chancellor running mate. In the end, Keystroke won the election. Great War V: War of the Coalitions On the night of 14 August 2008, the Christian Coalition of Countries were declared on by three alliances: the Global Order of Darkness, The Templar Knights, and the Frontline Formation Coalition, all Maroon alliances. They were given the name the Maroon Coalition. The DoW stated on OWF stemmed from two comments made in late May by a CCC member directed at TTK - firstly that CCC did not feel they should enter into a pact with a non-Christian alliance. This may have been taken out of context as CCC had more recently signed MDPs with New Polar Order and Greenland Republic, and the reason for the standoffish on the part of the member stemmed from the possible merger of two now-defunct blocs, the Kingdom of Heaven and The Knights of Christ. However, it still resulted in a private apology and the reprimand of that member by the CCC's High Council. The same member was later reprimanded for insulting a non-Christian who was a high-ranking member of TTK. These were brought up by the attacking parties in their DoWs. The true cause of war, however was stated by a GOD member. The member later admitted that their motivations were more basic - to prevent the CCC from helping out their MDP allies of Greenland Republic and New Polar Order, and that it was done partially for the lulz. The CCC Military activated slowly, causing internal strife and a fast CCC road to defeat. Several members did not realize that the CCC was at war until several days after the deceleration of war. The MoFA acted quickly to initiate peace talks between the alliances. Both sides strove to secure at least basic reconciliation. CCC Chancellor KeyStroke apologized publicly, while Minister of Foreign Affairs Ogden Chichester and his gracious character won over many on both sides of the war, as did the actions of GOD leader Xiphosis and TTK members Wiccan High Priest, Isabella, and Ariston. The war damage was heavy, taking out roughly 20% of the CCC's overall strength. Among the hardest-hit nations were Wolfpackland, Uralica, and Demiria. However, as the peace talks started early, the war also met an early end on this front. What the CCC called "The Maroon Coalition", that is, GOD, TTK, and FFC, declared peace on 18 August 2008, with very mild surrender terms: #The CCC had to alter Article V of its Charter to reflect a non-interventionist policy #The CCC had to drop its MDPs with NpO and GR #The CCC were prohibited from aiding any alliance involved in the War of the Coalition. There was scant criticism of either side after this war ended, and many of the members of each side gained respect for the other. There was however one unfortunate incident where a CCC member was deleted for flagrant OOC attacks, and this member has consequently been expelled from the alliance. Vote of No Confidence: KeyStroke Chancellor No More KeyStroke was viewed as the "War Chancellor" but many viewed his ideas as too radical for the alliance. Many people believed that his Pennies from Heaven Bank was too private, allowing KeyStroke to have access to places where other High Council Members did not. A coalition of members began to question KeyStroke's ability to balance his private bank and his government job. This coalition published a Vote of No Confidence against the "War Chancellor". The coalition made a statement; in it they state: Key is abusing his powers. He used them to get this from Heaven Bank set up. He uses them to make it a thing that you can not talk about. He promised me it would be public soon but it still is not. I got in trouble for speaking about it in a public channel. If it is government that would be understandable but it is not. It is supposedly a "private institution". If it is private it isn't government secrets. :– Official Vote of No Confidence Thread (Rekh127) KeyStroke understood that it is hard to lead when the people are against you. He ended all involvement in the public Pennies from Heaven Bank – the organization he founded, but was not the director. KeyStroke stepped down as Chancellor of the CCC, but swore to serve the CCC until the end. He continues to serve the CCC to this date, though he is a member of the NpO. After KeyStroke stepped down, Samwise, KeyStroke's running mate, stepped up to the role of Interim Chancellor until the Fall elections began in October. Fall Elections of 2008 Great Division Black Monday and the End of the Old Guard Era Bright New Future Category:Christian Coalition of Countries History